Various types of electronic devices are used for communication and entertainment purposes. These devices include computers, tablets, audio players, video players, smart phones, two-way radios, and GPS receivers. These devices often include touch screens, keyboards, scroll wheels, switches, or other interactive controls. Due to the sensitive nature and high cost of these electronic devices, it is desirable to protect these devices from physical damage that can result from everyday usage.
Many two-piece and three-piece protective enclosures exist and provide cushion and structural layers for electronic device protection. However, many of these cases require a user to follow a relatively complicated set of instructions to assemble the multi-piece protective enclosure around the electronic device. To avoid these assembly steps, it is desirable to provide a one-piece protective enclosure that provides easy installation and removal and equal or superior protective benefits as the multi-piece protective solutions.